Such devices have been the object of French patent application FR-A-2.601.739. FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of such an antivibration/antishock device, wherein the polygons are reduced to their simplest expression, because they both consist of a line segment, the cable being alternately anchored to an anchoring point of the carrier element and an anchoring point of the carried element, the cable being oriented on the anchoring points concerned, in a direction roughly transverse to the radial direction (the direction of the line segment linking the two anchoring points on the element concerned).
FIGS. 2 to 5 illustrate another embodiment, in which the polygons, consisting of the carrier and carried elements, are in this case square, wherein the cable is anchored to each of these elements, in a roughly transverse direction to the radial direction, that is to say to the line segment joining the anchoring point to the center of the square concerned.
The present invention concerns an improvement of the process of fabrication of these elements which are also described in this document.
First, the Applicant has found that the antivibration/antishock devices such as those described in the previous patent application have a large volume, and this is unfavorable in terms of storage and transport. The Applicant therefore sought to devise a means enabling the storage of such shock absorbers or their transport in conditions in which the antivibration/antishock device does not occupy the volume that it occupies when it is mounted.